You can't tell me what to do
by clo7615
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an average 22 year old, Percy Jackson, is a 22 year old CEO for Marine incorporated, what happens when Annabeth starts to work for him, as his assistant will the two find love or hate, in all they face together. Complete.
1. The meeting

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!**

Annabeth's pov:

It was just a normal day for me, 22 year old Annabeth Chase, I woke up at exactly 6.30 am, to go on my early morning jog. Like usual, I would, run to the nearest Starbucks and buy a coffee, then jog home again, but today, I did something slightly different. I took a different root, but for me, nothing ever seems to go right, especially, when it came to my clumsiness.

I was just jogging along, minding my own business when a man ran straight into me, he was about a head height taller than her.

"Hey, watch where your going." the ignorant man said quite rudely,

"Me, this is your fault not mine." I shot back to him.

He then walked away, as if he didn't have a care in the world. I then remembered what my best friend Thalia told me earlier, I was going to have to find a job to pay for my flat, because her dad was the owner, and she is like a sister to me he let it slide a few times, it also helps when your a multi billionaire, like him, so he didn't actually need the money, it was just his wife that moaned about it, so eventually he gave in, so now I have to get a job, yay.

Anyway, time to start job hunting, I told myself in my head as I headed for Marine incorporated, run by famous Marine Biologist Poseidon Jackson, what a weird name I thought. I had graduated from university, with 3 degrees in architecture, and now you may be wondering, why I would want a job at Marine incorporated, well that is because Thalia's uncle, plus she told me they were looking for somebody, as she put it 'A smarty pants' which is Thalia language for intelligent.

I walked in, bare in mind I should of gone and changed first, instead of waking in sweating and with my gym clothes on, oh well first impressions aren't everything, oh wait yes they are!

"Hi, I believe you are looking for a new assistant, for Mr Jackson, I 'am here for the job." I said confidently

"Yes, I will schedule a meeting for you, can you do about 2.30 pm." The receptionist said in a squeaky voice.

I looked down at my watch, 9.33, so about 5 hours, I think I can make myself presentable before then, right.

Percy's pov:

I was on my way to work, when this girl, just bumped straight into me, I guess that's New York for you. Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson, CEO of Marine incorporated, we study places where animals live in the water and test to make sure it is safe enough for them. I don't know but there is something about the sea that makes me feel calm and relaxed, because trust me, everyday for me is a hard ay at the office. I arrived at work at around 9.35, as soon as I walked in the receptionist told me I have a person coming in for a meeting about being my new assistant. Now as of today, I have gone through 14 assistants since the start of the year, its now 28th June, lets hope this one stays, I mean I'm not that bad a boss, actually I 'am.

Boring, I thought as my clock struck 2.28, almost time for my meeting, I thought as I got my notebook ready.

soon after, I heard a knock on my office door.

"You." I said out loud

"What your not Mr Jackson." she said in a bitter tone.

"Actually I' am. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Jackson." I stated confidently

I motioned for her to sit down, and told my receptionist, to get back to work, I mean seriously all I ever see her do is touch up her make-up.

She took my offer, with slight hesitation, wow I thought, she's beautiful, a typical California girl, perfect tan perfect face, overall she was just perfect.

"So, Annabeth Chase 22, is this correct, and can I call you Annabeth, you can just call me Percy, I hate formalities." I said in a polite tone.

"Sure I hate them to, about earlier, I think it was my fault I should have been watching where I was going, sorry." she said

"No, its fine really I'm the one that needs to apologise not you, so anyway we good?"

"Yes were good." she said in a normal tone

"So anyway, down to business, why do you think you have what it takes to become my assistant?" I asked

"Well, firstly because I' am fully educated I graduated from university, not to long ago, I graduated with 3 degrees in architecture, but I did study marine biology as well, and I also, think this job could be a challenge for me, to push me to the best worker I can possibly be." she said knowingly.

I smiled at her to let her know, everything I was writing in my notebook were positive things.

After a while the interview had finished, and I told her

"Annabeth, you sure do have some talent, I' am going to give you the job, how about you come in tomorrow which is a Saturday, at 10 am, so we can discuss work hours." I said with my signature smirk.

She smirked back and said "Thank you, Percy, and I will see you tomorrow."

we shook hands one last time to confirm the deal, I then decided, this is the first girl since Rachel that I have actually felt something for, I hope she feels the same way , I guess time will tell, I thought, as I jumped in to my Maserati and drove myself to my penthouse, at least tonight, I will get a good nights sleep, I thought as I collapsed onto my bed.

 **Well that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading, sorry if there is any mistakes.**

 **clo7615.**


	2. The coffee

**A/N: Hi thanks to everyone that followed this story, I'm glad you all liked it, here is chapter 2.**

Annabeth's pov:

June 29th

 _Beep, beep, beep_

Ahhhh there is nothing better, than to be woken up at 6.30 am, to go on a jog, in the middle of New York, when it is quiet and peaceful, I thought to myself, as a lunged my way out of my bed, come on get your self ready Annabeth. I quickly threw on some clean running clothes, and rushed out of the door. I soon found myself at Starbucks, I was going to order my coffee, when, this stupid person behind me, decides that they are going to order instead, I was ready to have a go at whoever this mysterious person was, until I noticed that the person, who yesterday, hired me as his assistant, was the mysterious person, he soon noticed me, and turned to face me, and said "Fancy seeing you here wise girl." Really again with that stupid smirk of his, I mean really, does he have to do that, why can't he frown, like the rest of the people in here. "Excuse me, but what did you just call me." I said with a furious face. "I called you wise girl, you know, because your really smart, and stuff." he said his smirk dropping a bit, but so you could still see, his emotions. "Well then, I get to call you seaweed brain, because you love apparently love your job, and because your cousin Thalia, told me when you were both six, you came out of the sea with a lump of kelp, on your head, therefore creating the nickname seaweed brain, oh and after I told her yesterday you were my boss, I got to know all about what you did when you were a kid." I said a little to confidently. "I completely understand now, your her best friend Annie, oh and yeah she told me some stuff about you to, like how when you were eight, you hid your step brothers, in the loft." he said with slight hesitation. "Do not get me on that subject, and in my defence, they were devils." We both laughed, at my choice of words.

Finally I got served at Starbucks, me and Percy took a seat, after he begged me not to leave because people will think he is a loner, or something. After only knowing him, a day, I feel like we may have a good friendship, because as it turns out Thalia has told me and Percy stuff about each other, from our past, which will probably make our work days seem amusing, I thought to myself, as we finished up our drinks. "I will see, you in about 2 and a half hours then, back at the office to discuss your work hours." he said once again with that smirk of his. "Yep I will see you then, I said as I jogged off in the opposite direction to him. on my way back I couldn't help think what working for Percy will be like, us to sharing an office, we would probably kill each other.

Percy's pov:

Well what an eventful morning, first I find out that my ex-girlfriend, Rachel, is flying back from San Francisco today, and insists on coming into my work, to 'see how I'm doing', which is Rachel talk for I want money. And Annabeth this morning, wow I didn't notice yesterday, what she looked like in her running clothes, but today I did and my only word is wow. Normally I would be forced to cancel, my meeting with Annabeth, because Rachel's coming, but why should I she has to learn how to work around my plans to. The only reason, I haven't cancelled Rachel to come, is because, well I'm scared of her dad, he knows we broke up 2 years ago, and thinks we are friends, plus he is a lawyer, so I would rather not be sued by him, for everything I've got, which let me tell you, is a lot. Anyway, back to Annabeth, she is not like any other girl I have met, I mean those eyes, her sterling grey eyes, I thought my sea green eyes were rare but hers, they must be one in a million to find, she is every mans dream, smart, kind funny, but I cant just get her like that, I need time, I will take is slowly, start to get to know her a little bit more, then if I still feel something for her and she feels the same, I might just ask her out, oh who am I kidding, I haven't even known her, for twenty four hours yet, to me she is only my acquaintance, well until 10 am of course.

10am finally comes around, and its safe to say, I did not actually think this would happen, Rachel and Annabeth are both here at the same time, I definitely know what Rachel will do, she will beg for me to come back to her and try to start a fight with Annabeth for stealing me or something, which is what happened with my old assistant, Rachel even threatened her, that receptionist was straight out of the door, I just hope Annabeth can see how much I despise Rachel and see that I actually want nothing to do with her.

"Hi Annabeth, Rachel." I say in quite a high pitched voiced, which Annabeth of course notices straight away is my worried voice, "Hey Percy who is this." Annabeth said in a soft tone. "Annabeth meet Rachel, Rachel meet Annabeth, Rachel, Annabeth is my new assistant, and Annabeth Rachel is my ex-girlfriend, she wont be a bother to this meeting." When saying that I made sure I emphasised on the word ex. Annabeth definitely got the hint, I just hope this meeting, wont contain of me scooping people off the floor.

 **There you go, I hope nobody got confused in this chapter, the next one will make more sense.**

 **R &R thanks **

**clo7615**


	3. The friendship

**A/N: Hi thank you to everyone that reviewed this last chapters, it really means a lot, I plan on updating every other day, hope you like it, so here is chapter 3.**

Annabeth's pov:

Still June 29th

Everything went silent, after he introduced me and Rachel to each other, wow she must be dumb it didn't take me long to figure out why Percy emphasised on the word ex, he obviously didn't like her. Rachel, I could already tell was going to say something she was going to regret, its only a matter of time, " So another gutter girl I see Percy, wow you can do better than that." Rachel said in an annoying tone. " Excuse me, you have known me for what a minute if I could I would totally slap you right now." I said trying to throw something back in her own face, instead I got something thrown at mine, to be pacific then I got a hand to my face, Rachel slapped me.

I tried so hard not to retaliate, but I just wanted to pull that red hair of hers out, so instead, I tripped her up to fall flat on her face, and whispered, " Never ever try to fight against me, your lucky I'm in a good mood, or you see that glass window over there, you will be put threw it, by the way, I'm Annabeth Chase, and I do most certainly not live in a gutter." I said confidently, when I got back up I realised Percy was standing right behind me, he obviously heard the whole thing, oh well she got what was coming to her.

" Listen Chase, this isn't over," She said as she raised a fist, I superbly, bobbed down to block her fist, coming straight a my face, but of course Percy being as dumb as he was did not dodge Rachel's fist and got his square in the nose. Rachel soon realised what she had done, and rushed to his side " Oh Percy I'm so sorry, that punch was meant for that devil, not you here let me fix your face," she said panicking like a 3 year old. "Rachel, just leave, and if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from this building, and never come here ever again." Percy said as he wiped blood away from his nose, onto his sleeve. " If that's how you feel Percy then I will go." she said as she legged it out of the door fake crying. Time to face Percy.

Percy's pov:

I knew that this would happen, with Rachel's jealousy, and how tough and smart Annabeth is, those too personalities do not match in a room with full glass windows. " Percy, are you ok, I understand if you want me to go." she said I a very un-Annabeth way." No, no Annabeth it wasn't your fault its mine, I should of just stood up to Rachel and told her not to come." I said knowing that she was going to say why didn't I." Well why didn't you." I told you, looks like I'm going to have to tell her. " Well, you see when me and Rachel split up, her dad went crazy about it, and after still thought we were friend, so every so often he would pay for Rachel to fly over to New York to come see me, plus her dad is a lawyer, and on the day we broke up, threatened to sue me for everything I've got which trust me, its more than I want, anyway, ever since that day 2 years ago, this has been going on, and today was the last straw, I 'am not willing to put up with that, for the rest of my life, wow, I have actually never told anyone that, it felt good." I went on to say, when I had finished she laughed, we then got on with organizing her work hours.

We had finally finished after 2 hours, we worked out that Annabeth will work, every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday 9.30 am to 5.30 am and will work for maximum wage, that way, we were both happy, she would get more money, and I would get to see her more.

When I saw Annabeth pack her things away, I butted in, and said, "Hey, so do you want to go out for lunch considering it is 1.02pm, and I' am still a growing boy therefore I need food whenever I can get it." he laughed and replied back, " Of course I would seaweed brain, it would give me more chance to get to now my boss, and at least because of Thalia we won't have to share any embarrassing stories about our childhood with each other." I laughed, in that moment, thinking about how much I need to thank Thalia for that, when I next see her.

Me and Annabeth approached my Maserati, she paused but got in, once we were in the car her eyes lit up, as if she was a year old, that just got a new bike, or something, " No way, you have a Maserati," she said still in shock. " Yes, and don't girls, normally not know about cars." I said in a sarcastic tone. " Well I do, me and Thalia were always the odd ones out in school, we use to know more about cars and football, than any boy, in the school." she said making sure her point was across.

We pulled into McDonald's, and ordered, me being the gentleman I' am let Annabeth order first, now there are too reasons for this, the first one, is that I hadn't made up my mind about what to get yet, and I wanted to see if she thought I was being gentleman, I think she thought both at the same time.

Annabeth's pov:

We soon finished at McDonald's, Percy offered to drop me off home, and on the way back, we got talking, and I think, well lets just say this, my boss Percy Jackson, is one of the nicest people you will ever meet, he may come of at first, cocky, rude, and arrogant, but once you get to know him, he is a pretty great guy.

" Yesterday, I would of titled us as acquaintances, but today we acted more like best friends that have known each other forever," As I got out of the car, I heard him say this to me, once again, with his signature smirk, I of course smirked back and replied " You took the words right out of my mouth." I got out of the car and went up to my flat, wow what a day, I thought as I sunk down on the back of my door.

 **I hoped you liked it, I think it shows a lot of Percabeth in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more!**

 **R &R Thanks **

**clo7615**


	4. The brother

**A/N: Hi thank you again for all the reviews, here is chapter 4.**

Annabeth's pov:

30th June

I woke up at, well you can probably guess, so yes, I woke up at 6.30, to go on my early morning jog. I quickly, got dressed, and ran out of my flat once again I ran to Starbucks, ordered my coffee, and sat down, I was enjoying the peace and quiet, until I heard, _I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it_ , my ringtone, that Thalia set, so whenever she rings me I get to enjoy that. "What, Thalia." I said as I always greet my best friend, "Well, Annie, I have some news, you know my brother Jason, that use to have a crush on you, in year 10, yeah well, he is coming to New York, and you know how, when I talked about you in front of Percy, and I called you Annie, well, Jason, has told Percy about a girl called Anna, which is you, this is the funny part, Jason said that he will introduce you to Percy." After she said that she burst into laughter that I could hear threw the phone , then spoke again, "Why are you not laughing, don't you think its funny." I just stayed silent.

" So your telling me, Percy knows I'm Annie, but doesn't know I'm Anna, and you and Jason are siblings, Percy is your cousin, and Annie, and Anna sound very similar, do you not think its a bit dumb not to think you were talking about the same person, because if not, then wow, he really is clueless." I kind of had to laugh at my own words then. " Well to sum it up, yes you are correct." she said still laughing.

" So when does Jason, fly in from, London." I asked. " Well that's actually why I rung, could you pick me up then we can go pick Jason up, from the airport, its only because my car is still in the garage, from last weeks incident, pretty please Annie." she said calmly, now let me explain what happened last week, so me and Thalia were on our way to go out for lunch, when this donkey, went straight through a red light, Thalia being Thalia, had to chase after the man in his car, so we caught him up, he noticed, slammed the brakes, so we would go straight into the back of the car, the police got us, me being the best, best friend in the world, got Thalia bailed out of jail, she got lucky, unlike her car. " Ok I'm on my way home now, I will be there in about half an hour," I said " Yay Annie, your the best, love ya." she said, then hung up, I just shook my head, and legged it home.

I soon got to Thalia's, she was waiting outside, for me, she hopped in my car, and the first she did was say " Home sweet home," Now let me tell you the story behind this name, so ,Thalia has done a lot of traveling for a 22 year old, which included driving a large car, now my car is quite small, so every time she gets in it she says this, because it reminds her of New York, its a pretty boring story really, but whatever.

" So Annie I have a plan, now I know your always the ones with plans and stuff, but I'm going to give it a go, so first I ring Percy, and tell him Jason, is about to land, and that if he comes over to my house tonight, he can see, him, at the same time, you are going to be there, Jason will introduce you as Anna, this way, Percy, will probably of figured out that Annie and Anna is the same person, me and Jason, when we talk about you, just use different names." I stared at her in aw, I was shocked, she actually had a plan, that just might work.

I finally spoke after like 5 minutes, of staring at her " Wow, well done your plan might just work, well after I make some little tweaks to it, but still congrats Thalia, you have made me proud." "Classic, Annabeth." I stuck my tongue out at her, she replied with " I'm mature and your not na na na na na na na na," " Classic Thalia," I shot back knowing that when it comes down to me and Thalia, I normally get the last word.

" Right, I'm going to ring Percy, so be quiet, he can't know your here." I nodded. After what seemed like forever, which was actually 10 minutes Thalia said goodbye. She then said to me " Well, so far phase one of my plan is working, he is coming at around 5.30, I told him that Jason will introduce him to Anna, because if I had said Annie or Annabeth, then he would know its you, but the best part is, he doesn't know Anna is you, wow, its like were in a reality show or something." She said enthusiastically. I just laughed, hitting the brakes, slowly at a red light.

" A sign, a sign," Thalia said, while pointing at a sign, which showed an arrow, to the airport. yes we made it, I thought, I didn't realize the airport was 2 hours away, I'm proud of myself for putting up with Thalia for that long, in a small area, on my own. When we were nearly there, Thalia looked on her phone, and it turns out by the time we got there Jason's plane, had landed 20 minutes ago, oops!

When we parked, Thalia called Jason, and told him to come look for us in the car park, she said, and I quote ' I can't be bothered to look for you, you look for us, we are the ones that travelled 2 hours to pick you up, so stop being lazy, and hurry up the person in the car next to us, keeps looking at me like I'm a wackadoodle, or something.' I' am actually surprised she didn't go say something to them, like ' Take a picture it will last longer.' which would be a very Thalia thing to do.

After 9 minutes Thalia got impatient, and rung her little brother, well only by a year, anyway, she sent me out to look for him, I grumbled, but went, I first went looked near the baggage clearance, no sign of him, I next looked by the food I knew that if it was Thalia I was looking for, then that's where she would be, but still no sign.

I soon got fed up and headed back to the car, to find Jason already there, thanks Thalia, you could of rung me to tell me, I though in my mind, I approached Jason, tapped him on the back and said " Well if it isn't sparky." I said as he turned around and laughed at my old nick name for him. He saw me, and like we use to do he picked me up and twirled me around, and said " Hey princess." Now the only reason he calls me this, is because in year 4, which was when Jason was in year three, we all put on a play at school, and I was chosen to play Cinderella, because apparently I look like her, I don't do I?

After a long drive back we finally got back, it was 5.30 exactly, and me and Thalia, thought that if I hid in the bathroom, with a hoody on, and the hood up, and take it down, when Jason introduced me as Anna to Percy, things would be very awkward for Percy whilst me and Thalia enjoy watching them to trying to figure it out.

" I'm just going to the toilet, and Thalia can you get me a hoody, I'm cold." I lied. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. We heard a knock on the door, Thalia went out first, then me, with my hood up.

Jason grabbed my arm and said, " Percy this is my friend Anna, Anna this is Percy, mine and Thalia's cousin." I then took my hood down slowly, all I could then her was Thalia laughing hysterically, at the scene.

" Wait, wise girl," Percy said, I smirked, letting Percy know it was me, " Well this is awkward, so I take it you to know each other, then." I then burst out laughing with Thalia.

" Let me explain, so Jason, you talked about me to Percy calling me Anna, Thalia, when talking about me to Percy used Annie, Percy knew, that I was the Annie Thalia talked about me as, but he didn't know that I was Anna as well." I said trying not to laugh.

" Wait so how do you know Percy?" Jason asked " I can answer that, Annabeth is my assistant, I haven't known her that long, but with, all you to have being telling me about her, I feel like I have known her a lot longer." Percy said.

" Now would be a good time to tell you all why I'm here." Jason hesitated a bit before saying that, which made me say.

" Well we know you were coming, but you didn't actually tell us why."

" Well,...

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry I left it on a cliff hanger, but it will make sense in the next chapter, also in the reviews put what you think Jason has flown over for. Until then.**

 **R &R thanks **

**clo7615**


	5. The blabber mouth Thalia

**Hi Thank you for all the on this story, I' am trying to make the chapters a bit longer, here is chapter 5.**

Annabeth's pov:

Still 30th June

"Well you know my girlfriend Piper, well I proposed, to her, and she said yes," Jason said nervously. Thalia spoke first, "And when did all of this take place." she questioned. " Well, it actually happened when, you came over for my birthday, Thalia, when you left it was that night, I didn't tell you Thalia because, well you tend to blab about stuff a lot, sorry sis but it's true." Jason replied, I kind of had to snigger at that, but at least I wasn't the only one I thought as I looked to my right to find Percy also sniggering.

"I do not blab, when have I ever." she said, I soon spoke up, "Well I can list a few, but the worst one must of been, when we were 15 and you told my dad about that rock concert we went to, and at the time Thalia you thought, that starting a conversation with my dad who is interested in planes about how great green day were, I was grounded for 6 months, also there was this time when we were 14 and you told our science teacher that he reminded me of a dolphin, it was true, but did you really have to tell him that, and there was that time in," "Ok, ok I get it." she finally admitted it, where's a voice recorder when you need one, I thought.

"Wow, Chase I didn't think you could be bad enough to call a teacher that, anything else important I need to know about my new assistant?" Percy said, with once again that signature smirk, does he have that effect on everyone, or is it just me. "Actually, there was this time whe.." Thalia started but I soon stopped her, by saying " Thalia." She instantly knew that meant shut up.

it was soon around 11, after watching a couple of films, I decided that I would go home, "Right I think I should get off home, don't want to be late for my new job in the morning, now do I." It was Thalia that replied first, " Of course, it's always Annie, to go home first, always the sensible one," Once again classic Thalia to say something like that, it was then Percy that spoke next "Yeah me to, I don't want to be late either, don't want to get into trouble, with the boss, oh wait I' am the boss, ha take that, the imaginary voice in my head." He said slowly towards the end, not knowing what he, himself was talking about, stupid seaweed brain, I thought.

"Do you need a lift home, it's no trouble it is on my way home, anyway." Percy said politely, " Thanks, I was just going to walk, but I really don't want to especially with that storm out there." I said peering out of the window. we walked to Percy's Maserati, with me still glaring at it in aw, it really was a great car.

Percy's pov:

Well, what a lot of information for me to soak up all in one day, I thought, as we both said goodbye to everyone, Jason saying he would come in to my work tomorrow, to see Annabeth on her first day, and well I don't really know why else he is coming, but oh well. Me and Annabeth were just driving along the motorway, when I decided to strike up a conversation, " So Thalia tells me Jason use to have a bit of a crush on you in secondary school," " Yes he did, and Thalia tells me that you use to have a crush on a girl called Calypso." she said smirking at me.

Ok let me just tell you why I always smirk to Annabeth, well, its because the girl I use to have a crush on which, yes was Calypso, such an unfortunate name, anyway, she found out by her boyfriend Luke Castellan, that went to a different school, he was also, captain of the swim team I was on, he told Calypso, and at the time we were like best friends, and when she found out she gave me a long list of reasons why we couldn't ever be together, I think Annabeth would of liked her, anyway, the last thing she told me before she went missing was that I always smirk at people that I like like, I don't know how she figured out my secret, but she did, also if your wondering now, she apparently lives in Italy with her new boyfriend Ethan. " So, you excited for your first day at work, then, also I'm not that bad a boss, all my employees are treated fairly," Well except you, I was wanting to say, but I thought it might of been a bit soon, so I just shook the thought off.

She laughed at my statement, and replied, "Well you can't be any worse, than my old boss, Mr Bob, I was 20, and I worked at the checkout, for his sweet emporium, he had the weirdest hair ever, I use to secretly call hi medusa, because his hair reminded me off snakes." We both laughed at Annabeth's statement. Although the conversations I the car didn't really take off, it wasn't an awkward silence of anything, it was comfortable.

We soon got to he flat building, I saw a gang, and my over protectiveness took over me, "Hey I will walk you up," I said very protectively "You really don't have to I have a pen knife in my pocket if I have to use it." she replied, I took no notice of her, and got out of the car anyway, I saw her role her eyes, and mutter something like stupid seaweed brain. We walked straight past the gang, luckily they didn't notice us that much, well if they did, they didn't really care. We soon got to her door, "Well this is my stop, I will see you tomorrow seaweed brain," she said leaning up to hug me, I maybe to eagerly hugged back, " See you tomorrow wise girl, stay safe." I said, we both backed way, I waited until I could hear the sound of her door lock, so I could know she was safe

I drove back recapping one of the best days in a while actually, I feel that I got closer to Annabeth today, not romantically, but more as friends, if that makes any sense, it probably doesn't but oh well.

I went to sleep once again, with not sad thoughts, but happy thoughts, I can't wait to find out what tomorrow will bring, then I was out like a light.

 **And there you go, the next chapter might not be updated as quickly, as I would of hoped, but you know busy weeks, and busy weekends happen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **R &R thanks**

 **clo7615**


	6. The pick and mix

**Hi once again, thankyou for all your support, sorry I haven't updated, been a bit busy, but I 'am back. So here is chapter 6.**

Annabeth's pov:

1st July Monday, 6.30, 3 hours, until work.

Today, I didn't go out for my normal, jog, I stayed in bed, which Annabeth Chase never ever does by the way, but because I got home quite late last night, I thought that it would be more sensible to stay in bed for an extra hour, which turned out to be 30 seconds, because some donkey outside thought that it would be fun to start drilling the road, now you may think that this is a bit childish, but I screamed at them out of the window, I said, "I will actually pay you to shut up." they replied back " How much," yeah like I was dumb enough to give them money, so I shut the window, and walked into my kitchen, no food, time to go shopping, I thought, as I dragged myself back to my room, to get dressed, is the shop even open at twenty to seven, in the morning, oh well we will see.

Luckily it was, now why am I not surprised, at all, to say that my boss Percy Jackson, is on the sweet isle in the shop, making a pick and mix, stupid seaweed brain, I thought as I approached him. " Should I be surprised that you are the only one in the whole shop, well not like there is anyone else here, on the sweet isle, making a pick and mix, seaweed brain." He quickly turned around well to quickly, that he actually dropped his sweet bag on the floor, and tripped over it, and landed straight on his back, this is one reason I call him seaweed brain.

"A simple hello would of been nice wise girl, ow my back hurts, thanks for that." he said, whilst rubbing his back with his hand, "Hello, there you happy now," I kind of shouted, luckily there wasn't anyone in the shop, except the staff of course, when they actually do their jobs. "Whoa what's up with you today." I think he asked, trying to be sympathetic. "Sorry, there were stupid workmen outside this morning, then I realised I had food in, and now I'm stressing about work," "Its ok I understand, I wasn't boss straight away, my dad, made me work up the business ladder, it took me a lot of hard work and stress to get here, so trust me I know what you must be feeling, but you will be fine, you have got the coolest boss ever." I shoved his shoulder playfully, we both smirked, this could catch on, I thought.

I had finally finished my nightmare, shopping, at least I had a seaweed brain to keep me company, wait, I'm not sure I that is a good thing, is it? "Listen Annabeth you will be fine, after only knowing you a few days, I do still mean what I said about feeling like I have known you forever, bye Annabeth see you in work." He then left to quick, that I couldn't even reply to what he said, oh gods seaweed brain, If you have made this awkward for us now I' am literally going to kill you, Percy you see he is different, you cant read him, his mood you can never tell, its like he can look happy, but about to fall apart on the inside, ok Annabeth when did you get so deep. Anyway, better get home, and get ready for work.

I parked my car outside my flat building, as I normally do, I stepped in, and once again, the lift was broken, what a surprise, stairs it is, I thought as I climbed up, the 13 fights of stairs to get to my flat, I soon got up there to find a note on the door, it from Zeus Thalia's dad, it said

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I'm sorry to say, that if you don't get your rent to us in the next 24 hours, then I' am afraid, we will have to evict you, now being like a second daughter to me, Thalia being pretty much your sister, is very much up for the idea of you staying with her, until you can find a new place to stay._

 _So sorry,_

 _Zeus_

 _P.S. Hera made me, Thalia pretty much killed her, when she found out, also Thalia says, Hi Annie good luck for you new job, especially with kelp head, love ya, Thalia._

I almost shed a tear, I know that Thalia will always be there for me, but I cant go live with her, that would be invading her privacy, ugghhhh, maybe I should use some of that money my dad left me before I left, no I always told myself that I would never take that mans pity, but do I really have a choice? No.

8.30

 **Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this chapter,**

 **R &R thanks **

**clo7615**


	7. The camera flash

**Hi first of all thanks for all of the support on my first one shot The meaning, quite a lot of people requested more of one shots like it so, in the near future I will be posting more one shots, also these next few chapters will have a lot of twists so get ready, chapter 7.**

Annabeth's pov:

1st July, Monday,

8.30

I got in my car and quickly drove to the bank, now I actually have no idea how much is in this fund, I owe Zeus 900 pounds so lets hope there is enough.

Is someone having a laugh, 9,000 pounds, this cant be right no, just to check, I asked the bank staff person, she checked and said my balance in that fund is 9,000, if I take 1,000 out then I will be left, with 8,000, which would be enough to get me started in a new flat, where there wont be any donkeys, outside my window, at 6.30 in the morning, when people are trying to sleep. Anyway, I rushed out and set of in my car to go to the first day of my new job, with oh no Percy, I really hope he doesn't remember that incident this morning, could this day get much worse...

Yes.

And it did, I got to work at 9.23 to find Jason pulling up in his car in front of mine, I get out, so does he, " Hey Princess," I then replied back to him, " Hey Sparky, you here to support me on my first day, or are you here to cause trouble." We both laughed at my lame comment, then walked in. We both went to reception, they sent me up to Percy's office, well the office that we know share, they sent Jason to the staff room, to get us coffee, then he could come up to the office.

I knocked on the door, I heard Percy's voice, I suddenly felt stupid butterflies in my stomach, uggh I wish my girl side would go away. I waited or him to open the door, when I noticed on the door, _Percy Jackson CEO, Annabeth Chase head assistant for Percy Jackson._ Before I could think any more about it, Percy opened the door, " Hi," he said, really that's all he could say to me, well actually, I wasn't any better, I said " Hi," As well, I don't even think it was clear, more like a whisper, or something. " About this morning, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, but what I said was 100% true, and I' am going to ask a very serious question, Annabeth I don't know your middle name Chase will you do me the honour and," I had to stop him, " Whoa, your not proposing marriage to me are you, because right I really don't think you should ask me that." I said, with my heart beating over a million miles per hour, and if you didn't notice already, I shouldn't of said right now I really don't think you should ask me that. What if he gets the impression that I liked him or something, which I totally don't right, I' am not falling for my boss. " No I wasn't asking you that, you just ruined the moment, anyway I was going to say, would you do me the honour of being my best friend."

Well that was my next guess to what he was going to say, it took me a while to figure out what I was saying, but in the end I decided not to say anything, instead, I smirked at him, and once again he smirked back with his signature smirk, and walked closer to me and pulled me in for a hug, and it was such a good hug, that I never wanted to part away from, and by the feels of it neither did he, and we didn't, until Jason, totally cliché by the way walked in, dropped the coffees, and ran out, well he obviously got the wrong idea didn't he. We pulled away, I instantly missed the warmth of him," I think he got the idea we were kissing, because from his angle, it would of looked like that oops." oops, that was all he could say, he sounded smart there for a second, until he added oops onto the end of it, he really is a seaweed brain, isn't he.

Percy's pov:

Jason I was enjoying that hug, why do you have to ruin everything, like when I turned 8 you ruined my birthday cake,... Now I can see how the circumstances are a lot different, but you can relate from that right, no probably not, oh well, I do worry about myself sometimes.

As soon as I saw Annabeth run after Jason, I had to run after them as well, I have a feeling I know where Jason will be, now I know that this might sound crazy, but I think Jason is on the roof, he always gets as close to the sky as he possibly can, when he is stressed, or confused, or what ever reason, he ran out for, and dropped coffee on my office floor, hopefully someone cleans that up whilst were looking for Jason.

" Hey, Annabeth, I think I know where Jason is, follow me." she obeyed and followed me up a ladder, when I got to the top, I gave Annabeth a hand up, even though she didn't need me to, it was only an excuse for me to hold her hand, anyway, as soon as we get up to the roof, I hear Annabeth gasp, I knew she would like it up here, so many different buildings the Architecture, she loves it, another great thing about Annabeth is that she actually, has her mind straight ahead, she always plans what she's going to do, before she actually does it, like she knows, she wants to become a famous Architect, oh that reminds me tomorrow, we have an architect from some company, coming over for a meeting, I will have to let Annabeth in on that meeting, to take notes. Whereas I, well my future was always here working for my dad, I love what I do, so why should I stop. " You know Annabeth, your the first of my assistants, that haven't tried to hit on me, well yet anyway, no one can resist me," I said cockily, I sat down, and tapped next to me for Annabeth to sit down, she did, I quickly looked at my watch 10.02 half an hour into Annabeth's first day, and we haven't even done any work, oh well, we will just catch up with it later, " Percy, you know we have known each other for only a matter of days, I definitely agree that we are best friends." I then pulled her into a side hug, and replied back " How about after work we go out for lunch, it will be our first official outing as best friends." she nodded, but by her expression I could tell something was wrong, so I nudged her, she looked up, and at the point I realised I still had my arm around her, but I didn't move it, instead, I moved it more around her to tell her that I was there for her, with whatever was wrong with her. Instead of taking she took a note out of her pocket, it was from uncle Zeus, I reread it again and again, " Annabeth I'm so sorry, I don't really know what to say," " No, its fine, you see the problem is, when I left California my dad made me a fund, I never touched it, but today I didn't have a choice...

So I went to the bank to see how much he had put in there, I imagined, maybe a couple of hundred, but my balance was 9,000, well 8 now because I had to pay my rent, but I don't want anything from him, he has a new family, a family I' m not in, he seems happy, so why spoil it for him, I really don't know what to do Percy, I was thinking, I could put a deposit down for a new flat nearer to Thalia and work, but should I really use his pity money?" " Oh Annabeth, you know, that money is just sat there, you might as well use it, its all in your name, its not like its going anyway, I would use it on a new flat, get your future sorted, don't bother about your dad, if you want nothing to do with him, then neither do I." I cuddled her closer, and I heard a whisper " Thanks Percy," Then Annabeth cuddled her head more in my chest, as I put my head, on top of hers, " Wow, that was the most heartfelt conversation I have heard in a long time, I cant believe you fell for it," I heard as I saw a camera flash, me and Annabeth untangled ourselves, from each other, and ran after Jason.

So this was all planned the coffee dropping, the chase onto the roof, all that to get a picture, gees Jason your pranks have gotten worse since we were kids.

We caught Jason, and finally got to work, well most of my day was helping Annabeth learn the ropes, and to be honest she did better than me, on my first day, anyway time to go out for a lunch break, with Annabeth, could this day get any better?

Yes.

 **So that was chapter 7 I hope you all like it, I don't think its my best, but I wanted to get it up tonight, anyway,**

 **R &R thanks**

 **clo7615**


	8. The back story

**Hi sorry about the lack of updating, just been a bit busy with the end of school, should be back to normal soon, anyway, a lot of you will know I have a twist planned for you, but for now here is chapter 8.**

Annabeth's pov:

1st July, Monday

1.30

Me and Percy and Jason, I don't even know why he should be aloud to come after what he did, I bet Thalia put him up to it, anyway we headed out to a restaurant, that Percy said, and I quote 'serve ok food, but its cool, I know the owner' great, I thought, as we continued our journey.

The car journey there was mostly filled with Jason's laughter, from his phone, or me and Percy just casually chatting, until he said to me, "So tell me about your family then wise girl." he asked me about my most touchy subject, luckily Jason knew about my past and my family, so he stepped in and said, "Well, there is Thalia, me, her other friends, and." then Percy stopped him, and said, "No I mean your real family," I then knew I had to step in, so I said, "Its completely screwed up, trust me Percy I will tell you, just maybe in time, because, once you know you really wouldn't want to." I then thought I was going to cry, luckily I didn't, and Percy knew instantly not to ask, instead, he just nodded his head.

Jason brought a hand to my shoulder, and whispered something along the lines off, are you ok, I just nodded.

A few minutes later we arrived, it was a small Italian restaurant, which, because I'm smart, and Percy's well not, don't tell him I said that, but, the words on the sign, translated to I love you, so he brought me and Jason to a restaurant that couples go to, he really is the only person in the world that would do that, isn't he, well I don't call him seaweed brain for nothing do I?

We all got seated, and ordered, unfortunately for us it was rush hour, which means being late for work, oh well, at least I'm actually with my boss, its not like he can fire himself, haha, good one Annabeth, yeah not really.

We got our food, after like an hour and a half, considering it was now nearly 3.30, only two hours left of work, only two hours left, until I make a decision, on whether to get a new flat, or carry on with the one I'm in now, I think I know what my answer is.

Finally back to work at last, when I got a spare minute, I checked on Zeus' website, to check if they had any flats up for let nearer, Thalia, and work, luckily for me they, did, a penthouse one of two, only £450 a month, which is only £100 more what I pay more, now for my small flat, right there and then, I rung Zeus to ask him if the price and what it included, was correct, and it was, so I booked an appointment to see it, they had one open today, I took it 6pm tonight, and this is the funny part, Thalia, had taken a job at her dads flat letting company, and she will be my estate agent, hahaha, Thalia working I have got to see this.

Finally 5.30 came around quickly, well apart from, Percy, spilling his coffee all over himself, and me having to clean it up, and, then Percy, went downstairs to check his mail, and found his Maserati, being towed, and well now, me having to give Percy a lift home, but he wasn't getting a ride for free, he had to come with me to see the penthouse.

And that's how it ended up with me and Percy singing along to Taylor Swift in the car, until I extremely stupidly spit out "My dad, well, my mum divorced him, for an unknown reason, then my dad one night he, he hit my brother, Malcolm, he never touched me, ever, at the time I was 6, and Malcolm was 12, he was aware, but at the time, I wasn't, my dad told me it was a game I was too young to play, then one week, he left us alone, to go to Las Vegas, with his 'mates' then he came back, with what he called my new mum, she was horrible, she didn't care about me or Malcolm, then one day they sat Malcolm me down, to tell us that we were going to get two new brothers, and nine months later we did, when the twins were 5, I was 11 or 12, and Malcolm was 17, soon to be 18, he always promised me he wouldn't leave me, and he never did, when he was 18, he took my dad to court, to get justice, for me, Malcolm of course training to be a lawyer, won, he took care of me, he still kind of does, and still now being 22, we both still have no idea who our mother is." by the time I had finished telling my story, I was in floods of tears "Shhh Annabeth its ok, I know its hard your ok, I'm here ok." He kept whispering things into my ear, and hugging me closer, into his chest, "I understand, why its so hard for you, to use that money, so I see, that money has been in there since you have been 11 or 12, and you haven't talked to him since, I' am so sorry, I had no idea." Thank you for being there for me, earlier on the roof as well," I said. Oh and by the way, I had pulled the car over.

When I finally stopped crying, we set off again, and thankfully we got there, and when we got out, the first thing, I could say was "Wow look at the architecture of this building, its amazing." " Yeah, erm, Annabeth, what's the address, again," Percy said slightly hesitating, "It is Mount Olympus, 234th street, penthouse 1," I said looking on my phone to find the address, " Annabeth, you know if you start to rent that place, you have already met your neighbour, and your looking at him, Surprise, I live in penthouse 2" I just stood there looking at him, trying hard not to smile at that thought, ok, let me put this in a term everyone can understand, I' am 100% sure, that I will be signing a contract today.

 **Ok so that was Chapter 8, a lot of emotions, but also, a lot of surprising, also, this chapter was just done in Annabeth's pov, let me know in reviews, which pov you prefer, Percy or Annabeth's or even both.**

 **R &R thanks**

 **clo7615.**


	9. The almost life changing action

**Hi so this chapter you will see both Annabeth and Percy's pov, just to even out the story, a little bit more. Here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

Annabeth's pov:

Still 1st July

6pm

We were grated with a miserable looking Thalia at the front desk, waiting for us, I don't think she knew, that I was the person coming to look around, the penthouse, so I decided to surprise her, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Miss Thalia Grace, I' am here for the house tour," She looked around, with a confused face, then said to us, "Annabeth, your here for the house tour," I just nodded then she huffed and said "Haha, looks like you know your neighbour, Percy would you lead the way, I can't be bothered," Once again classic Thalia.

We took the lift up to the Penthouse, I was not taking the stars to floor 13 out of 15, When Thalia opened then door to let us in, I had to take a breath, as soon as you walk in, you see a modern living area, with all the walls made out of glass, so you got probably one of the best views of the whole city, I still cant believe the price of this place, I then got shown the kitchen, which was also modern, everything looked brand new, then Thalia showed me what would be my bedroom, it was just an empty room, the previous people must of left the living room furniture for me, I'm not complaining my furniture was what I bought brand new nearly 5 years ago when I moved out of Malcolm's.

The bedroom had an en-suite which was the only bathroom in there, its actually smaller than I thought a penthouse would be, because Percy's penthouse is upstairs it must be a bit bigger, oh well this place is bigger than my flat now.

Thalia could tell I wanted it, she knew that whenever I wanted something, I had a twinkle in my eye, I then found myself saying 7 life changing words, " I'm in, when can I move in." It was ideal, Thalia one block over, not far from work, and as a bonus, Percy just upstairs, oh and like a two minute walk to the supermarket. " Congrats Annie on your new home, I will go call my dad, downstairs." I just nodded knowing what she was doing.

Percy soon spoke up after Thalia had left, " Yeah congratulations wise girl, looks like you will be seeing me more than usual, but don't worry, you will never get rid of me, the last people that lived here, I think left, because, every morning at 6 came down asking if they had any spare sugar, cause when I go to the shop, I just seem to forget about sugar." I had to laugh, and reply "Well every time I go to the shop I will make sure I buy you sugar, my alarm goes off at 6.30, so I expect not to be woken up before then, also is that why I saw you in the shop at like 7.00 this morning, because your neighbours had moved out, and you had no one else to go to for sugar."

"Wow wise girl your prediction, was actually right, I'm not surprised one bit, also why were you at the shop at 7.00 this morning, and I got distracted by the pick and mix, and had to buy some, hey did I even buy that sugar, I forgot," Once again I laughed, at hiss comment, "Well I was suppose to go on my morning jog, like I do every morning, but I didn't have any food in, so, I had to skip my jog to go buy food, otherwise I would be eating, spaghetti," " What's wrong with spaghetti for breakfast, oh well it looks like I may be popping to yours for breakfast, just another perk of being neighbours with me wise girl." I rolled my eyes at Percy, then went downstairs to Thalia.

"So I spoke to my dad, and he says, the soonest you can move in, is Wednesday, and you can move your things in anytime from tomorrow morning at 11, also he wanted me to tell you that, someone wants to move into your old place, so the latest your things have to be out is Friday, my dad doesn't mess around." Thalia said, yay no more donkeys outside the window, anymore.

Soon we went up to Percy's to celebrate, when I got a phone call from Jason, it was now 7pm, by the way. "Where are you I have rung you and Percy like a billion times, even at the office I made them ring you both, I have been waiting for an hour and an half, I'm bored." Oops we forgot about Jason, I quickly, put my hand over the phone, so Jason couldn't hear, and whispered "Percy we left Jason at the office," Percy then burst into laughter, then Thalia spoke " How about you to stay here and order some pizzas, while I go pick up my baby idiotic brother." Then she was gone, "Jason, Thalia will be there soon, wait outside for her, bye." He tried speaking after that, but I cut him off, and hung up the phone.

I knew what Thalia was doing, she was getting me and Percy alone, yeah well I'm not falling for her tricks.

Percy's pov:

We ordered the pizzas, then I being a gentleman let Annabeth pick a film to watch, she put it in, and it was how to train your dragon 2, wow, she's pretty, and has good taste in films, quite the package.

She plopped down next to me, and then I offered to get her a drink, and she replied, " Whoa seaweed, I thought you would never ask, coke if you have any would be good." I nodded, knowing I did have coke, and remembering Annabeth likes coke, wow, I sound like a stalker, I got us, our drinks, and sat down next to her, lets just say, a bit closer than she did, It soon becomes like an hour later, and Thalia and Jason and the Pizza man, still haven't arrived, the movie had nearly ended.

And it did ten minutes later, me and Annabeth had fallen asleep, I was the first one to wake up, I then by accident woke Annabeth up, she didn't look cross, she just looked ten times more beautiful, than she is normally.

I looked down into her eyes, and did something, I probably shouldn't have done, I leaned down so my lips where brushing hers, and the best part is, she didn't move away, she just kind of smiled.

I was about to kiss her when I heard a knock at the door, Annabeth jumped, but didn't loose contact with my eyes, neither of us went for the door, and I once again, was going to try kiss her, until we heard Thalia shouting at the Pizza man about, standing there not bothering to knock on the door, because Thalia wasn't there when he was actually knocking, the only words I could get out of that sentence was, I'm sorry, it wont happen again, and how about I give you your pizzas for free, its always Thalia to get something for free.

By the time Thalia opened the door, me and Annabeth had moved away from each other, all I can say now, is, I wish the pizza man, Thalia and Jason were locked up in a dungeon, with no way to get out. Life, its so mean.

Annabeth's pov:

All I can say now is, I wish there was more traffic, on the road, if they were all a minute later then this would not be so cliché, and I would of kissed Percy flipping Jackson.

 **Told you there would be twists, don't worry, there will be more, this was a really fun chapter to write I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **R &R thanks **

**clo7615**


	10. The moment is to be lived in

**Hi sorry about the lack of updating, this past week, just started the holidays, been extra busy, I will try and update more in these next weeks, also sorry about that last cliff hanger, you will find out in this chapter why I did that, anyway first double digits, here is chapter 10.**

Annabeth's pov:

2nd July:

6.30am

Stupid alarm,

Stupid me,

Stupid seaweed brain,

Everything goes wrong, for me just when I was getting my life back on track, someone had to ruin it, now I don't actually know who to blame for that, incident last night, me, Thalia, Jason, the pizza dude, or of course Percy, whoever it is, out of all of this, I' am mad at myself, for letting it almost happen, uggh, why does everything have to be so confusing.

I arrived at my normal Starbucks, today, which is a Tuesday, to find it almost empty of people, I found it kind of creepy, so I got my order to go and headed back to my flat, well soon to be old flat, yay, anyway I had a sower and got ready for work, I left the flat around 9, so I wasn't late for work. 

Whilst I was driving, I thought about Percy, I mean he is my best friend nothing more nothing less, right, he always has a way of making things awkward for me doesn't he. 

I then thought of something, that I have been trying to avoid, which was, my dad and the money, to me that is a big deal, to him it was probably worth nothing, I wonder if Malcolm knew there was that amount of money in there, probably not, he hated dad more than me, he always use to tell me when I was little, that mum had left us because she had to grab her dream whilst she could, he always told me I should do the same. 

At least he pursued his dream of becoming a journalist, he has been wanting to do that ever since well, just ever. I arrived at work, luckily Jason wasn't coming in today he would just cause more trouble, plus Piper is flying over today, because they want there wedding in New York, because it is where they are both from, they met in London whilst they were studying, I have only met Piper once bust she seems really nice. 

I walked in and realised it was 25 past 9, 5 minutes until work actually starts, I decided to go get a coffee, when I came back down from the staff room, I saw him, seaweed brain, Percy. 

Now this is going to sound so cliché and it is, but believe me I' am telling the truth, when Percy turned round, my grey eyes connected with his sea green eyes, and let me tell you, I felt like I had been put in a dress, and become the new member of the Disney princesses, it was honestly magical. 

Neither of us could break eye contact with each other, he walked slowly towards me and I did the same, when he got a couple of centimetres closer he stopped ad put his arms around me hugging me, I did the same, and e both relaxed into the hug, when we finally parted, he said, "Hey wise girl, lets go into our office," I replied to him, "Hey seaweed brain, lets go," I know it wasn't the best thing to say but, what was I meant to say to that really, he didn't leave a lot of options for me really did he. 

We soon got into our office, I sat down at my desk, and he sat down at his, I logged onto my computer, and when I moved the keyboard for me to type, I found a list of things from Percy that he wanted me to do today, ok, so first thing, get him coffee, 4 sugars, and a lot of milk, I smiled and I guess he saw because he said to me, "I like the mug with the rabbit on," we both laughed and I went back up to the staff room and made Percy his coffee, in his rabbit mug.

I took it to him, in our office, which received a thank you wise girl, next thing on my list, and I' am being serious about this, it said 'help seaweed brain set up the conference room for the meeting, because I have seaweed in my brain', I laughed, and we both smirked at each other, and I said, " Well then seaweed brain, as long as you are not going to make me do all the work, lets go," "Aww but that was, the whole point, once again, wise girl you have figured out my plan," we both laughed at Percy's not funny comment. 

I got all of the drinks ready, and got Percy's presentation ready, for him, it turns out that Percy is looking for an architect to design his new building for this company, I wonder if Percy will let me sit in on the meeting, I was about to ask him, when he said to me, "Hey wise girl, I was thinking, do you want to sit in on the meeting, cause, I know how much you love architecture, plus if any of them ask me questions you can always help me, normally it would be my dad that would do it, seen as he is the big big boss, he is even my boss, he just comes in for meetings, he is normally at his other building in a secret location I don't even know," I then replied to Percy, "So when you interviewed me, that's why I got confused because your dad is the boss, oh I understand now," "Wow wise girl was confused about something, wow that's a first, anyway, the people from the architecture company will be here any minute, so I hope your not shy, because you're sitting at the front with me, cause I have a feeling I'm going to need your held." I just sighed and replied, "Well, normally I would be nervous about that, but I'm not because well, its a meeting about something I have been interested in since as long as I can remember really, don't worry about me, seaweed brain, I' am more worried about you." 

We both laughed and Percy lightly punched me in the shoulder. We got in our sears, then annoyingly after we had to stand up again, because the people arrived, the company was called Athena AM Incorporated, I wonder what the AM stands for, I wonder if I ask, maybe at the end. The founder who was Athena sat around the corner of the table next to me, and I couldn't help to notice her name is the same as my mothers, and she has very similar blond curly hair to me, and the same piercing grey eyes to me, overall she looks like an older version of me, what a coincidence. 

We started and Percy started talking about why he thinks that this building we work in needs to be remodelled, we soon got to the end, and some of the people from the company's started to ask questions, and unfortunately for both me and Percy he didn't know the questions, which meant, that I was going to have to, so soon after the simple questions stopped Percy announced that he was going to pass over to his assistant, miss Annabeth Chase, and at that moment, all I heard was a drop of cup of water and a voice like whisper from Athena, Annabeth, my Annabeth, are you, Annabeth Aria Chase," I nodded, and the women got up and whispered so only me and Percy heard, "You are my daughter," I didn't know what to do. 

Percy, was like my knight in shining armour, he got everybody to leave the conference room, but I gave him a look which told him to stay in the room, because to be honest I cant be strong all of the time. I spoke first, " So where have you been for the past 22 years," I knew Malcolm wouldn't tell me anything about her, because he was only 6 when my parents got a divorce, which was when I was born, I use to blame myself for her leaving. She then replied, "You wouldn't understand, I had to, Malcolm, was a handful, your dad, well he was always giving me grief, and then when you were around 2 months old I cracked I couldn't cope any longer, before I tell you the rest, would it be ok for me to talk to you in private, without Mr Jackson." I knew what his answer would be. 

"I will if Annabeth wants me to, otherwise I'm going nowhere," I shook my head letting him know I wanted him to stay, then my mother replied, "I see, and I presume you are Annabeth's boyfriend, am I correct?" Me and Percy almost shouted, and the same time, " No, where not, just best friends," I only said no, then he went on to say the next part. My mother just laughed, and muttered something, like 'young love' or something under her breath. 

What I next said surprised me the most, I think, "Listen you haven't been apart of my life for along time, so what gives, you the right to come back in it now, so you go back to your perfect life, and I will go back to my not so perfect life, oh and by the way Malcolm's fine." by then this time I was furious with her, "Annabeth, Malcolm, that is what AM stands for in my company name, and Annabeth I know you haven't been left with nothing, your father put 9,000 in the bank for you, he was always there to support you, so was I, just hidden, I know a lot about you and your brother Annabeth, just remember that." I wanted to hit her, and I know Percy could sense that, as well, I then said, "Get out," well I mostly shouted it. 

She obeyed and left hopefully forever, I then broke down in tears, on the floor, Percy caught me, and started to whisper things to me, I hate crying, I just wish I had never met her. 

I soon stopped crying, and Percy helped me to the office seen as I was still shaking, he go me something to drink and calmed me down, the rest of that work day was spent with Percy trying to cheer me up and it worked, it was soon the end of the day, and I was packing my stuff away, when, I turned around and tripped, I nearly fell down, but luckily Percy caught me up, and in my head I was screaming, 'this is so cliché' and it was because I think you can guess what happened next. 

We looked into each others eyes, and he brought his head down, as I brought mine up, our lips met, and finally we kissed, even though some voice in my head was telling me to stop, I just couldn't, and it went on for what seemed to be hours possibly days, I don't know, but I was told to always live in the moment... 

**And that was chapter 10, a lot of Percabeth, lets just hope nothing else can get in there way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it is the longest one yet, it was really fun to write,**

**R &R thanks** ****

 **clo7615!**


	11. The boyfriend and girlfriend

**Hi a lot of you liked the last chapter, and the Percabeth in it, but don't worry there is plenty more in this chapter for you, so here is chapter 11!**

Annabeth's pov:

2nd July

5.30 ish

He didn't break, neither did I so who was going to do it, because sooner or later we are both going to run out of air, should I break it, but its Percy why would any girl want to break it, well there is a simple answer to that, no girl would break it.

In the end neither of us broke it, because it was more of a compromised decision, with a simple explanation well two explanations really, the first one, he nearly dropped me, and two we had run out of air.

We both moved apart then, of course he had to smirk, at me, his signature smirk, I had to smirk back, and because I' am apparently not so good at smirking, he laughed and I joined in, he then let me up, causing me to almost fall over, luckily I didn't fall on the floor, I caught my balance and Percy noticed unfortunately, and started to laugh, this time I didn't join in, I just gave him a glare, and he stopped.

" So wise girl, after that, erm, I don't know how to ask you this, but, will you be my girlfriend, no pressure or anything to say yes, I just thought maybe it was the right time to ask, you can totally say no, though if you want to." Aww seaweed brain, what does he think I'm going to say, no, yeah right,

"Seaweed brain, of course I will be your girlfriend, on one condition only... You have to help me and Thalia move stuff into my new, flat." he just laughed, and moved closer to me, kissed my forehead, then whispered to me, "Of course anything for you wise girl," Then he hugged me, grabbed my hand and we went downstairs, he went to his and I went.

We both made it to my old place to find an unhappy Thalia waiting at the building reception, me and Thalia had started packing already, when I got home yesterday, Thalia had been there all day today, helping the delivery men take all my heavy furniture into the vans whilst I was at work. "Annabeth, my dad has just rung me to tell you that the people who are renting the flat after you want it first thing in the morning, but you still cant move into your new place until tomorrow, I would say you could stay at my place, but now Piper and Jason is staying, there is no room," I was going to say I would just stay in a hotel for tonight until...

"Its ok she can stay with me," Percy spoke, then he grabbed my hand, Thalia looked at us with a puzzling look, and raised her eyebrows, looks like I will have to explain to Thalia everything. And I did, and when it came to the part apart my mum, I swear Thalia had that look on her face when she wanted to kill somebody, and then I told her about me and Percy, and her expression changed, then she muttered something along the lines of, 'Jason you owe me 30 quid' I think Percy heard her to, because he had a full on laughing fit, which at the time was quite inconvenient, seen as we were in the middle of my soon to be old apartment building, it took us until 11 at night to clear everything out, and load it up, but we did it, I stood in my old empty flat, and sighed, I had a lot to be thankful for, should I maybe thank my dad, I think I might but not tonight I want to enjoy a nice quiet night with Percy.

We arrived at both mine and Percy's apartment building we first went up to my penthouse to take the last of my things up there also I needed to grab some things for staying at Percy's although I still cant see why I couldn't move into my new place until tomorrow, it must because of paperwork or something, I don't know.

Thalia soon left, she said something about have fun but not to much or something, I don't know, then she said she had to go watch the kids, which obviously meant Jason, and Piper, and I agree with her actually Jason is like a hyper 3 year old or something, he's always laughing at something, sometimes I wonder how he ever got the guts to propose to such a sweet girl like Piper, I don't know but they do seem right for each other.

Me and Percy both laid on the sofa and watched finding nemo, which was apparently Percy's favourite film, I had to laugh in my head, because if I did outside, I have a feeling Percy might of been offended by it, but really finding nemo.

I soon fell asleep next to Percy, I was actually comfortable until I felt a pair of arms lift me up, and put me on a bed, I was to tired to see what was happening, but I could pretty much tell Percy was being a good boyfriend and putting me into bed to sleep, and that is exactly what he did, not long after he climbed in the other side.

He put his arms around me, and I rested my head on something quite firm, which I assume was Percy's neck or chest.

7.00am, 3rd July Wednesday

I woke up not to an alarm, but to something moving under me, I quickly opened my eyes and took in my surrounds, I then realised I was in Percy's room, and the thing moving underneath me was Percy's arm, which was under my back, I just smiled, knowing that Percy last night had put me to bed and that he was one of those boyfriends that likes to put his arm around his girlfriend even if he was tired he would still make an effort. I think my heart had melted right there.

We both fully woke up at around 7.30, me deciding that it was really nice of Percy to let me stay with him last night, I made us both pancakes for breakfast,

"Good morning Percy, I made us both breakfast, pancakes, your favourite right," I saw him smile, as soon as I said the work pancake,

"Good morning to you to, my wonderful girlfriend, and yes pancakes are my favourite, you actually remembered that I told you that?" He said,

"Of course I remembered it may be a very important thing to know in the future." I said, as Percy came closer to me, and kissed me, he always knows how to cheer me up, no matter time of day it is.

We both got ready to go to work, and I just had a thought as we both got into my car to go, I know nothing is ever permanent nothing will ever last forever, but I think me and Percy is as close to forever as it gets.

We got to work and around every five minutes we looked over at each other, smiled or had a conversation, and let me tell you it was a lot different to what it was like when we were only friends, but in a good way.

It soon dawned on me, it was the day I had to call my dad, what a rotten ending to one of the best days of my life.

 **Well that was chapter 11, also let me know how many more chapters of this to do, I hope you enjoyed it, until the next chapter,**

 **R &R thanks!**

 **clo7615**


	12. The 5 and about a half months

**Hi, so sorry about not updating, I have been super busy, but anyway, here is chapter 12.**

Annabeth's pov:

5 and about a half months later, Friday, 9.00, 24th December

"So wise girl, what time does your family fly in from San Francisco?" Percy said whilst eating his pancakes, that I made by the way, in our new oven in our new flat, that we have together, wow that was a bit of a mouthful to say, anyway.

In these few months a lot has happened, my brother and I have learned that Athena, by the way I don't call her my mum, because why would I call her something she wont ever live up to, isn't so bad, we all meet up maybe once a month, just to go for some coffee, or something, Thalia got a boyfriend, Nico, he seems nice, well how do I describe him, oh I know, he is like a boy Thalia, but a little bit quieter.

Lastly, on the 3rd of July, the day I said that I was going to call my dad, I did, and we organised that him, my step mum, and my brothers Bobby and Matthew, can come stay with me for Christmas, the only problem with that is we also have Athena, Malcolm, and Percy's mum and step dad coming, so including me and Percy that is 10 people I can't really cook for myself and Percy, how am I going to cook for 10 people, looks like Percy's going to have to cook.

"Well they should be here at about, ' _ding dong',_ now actually." I said, a little bit surprised that there flight landed that early, at least I did the cleaning up yesterday, I thought as I quickly tidied away Percy's plat whilst he got the door, I don't think he knew that it would be my parents, he only ever answers the door in a morning before we go to work, in case he ordered a parcel, I was actually lucky that Poseidon let me and Percy take a holiday over Christmas, well he is Percy's dad, but whatever, at least he isn't coming over Christmas, then that would be 11 people to cook for, uggh.

I listened for Percy's reaction when he opened the door, but there was a silence, I then realised it would be the best time to go to the door,

"Percy, who is it." I said, already knowing who it would be, I just didn't know what else to say, I waked closer, to find my dad, step mum and by brothers,

"Hi everyone, this is Percy, my boyfriend." I then looked up at Percy who I think was going to say something next, and he said,

"Hi, let me show you in," at least he didn't say something completely stupid, when they walked in my dad and step mum gave me a hug, which at first I hesitated, and then realised that it might be awkward if I didn't.

The twins being 16 now, did something I did not think they would ever do, the hugged me, and I think I know why, I had to survive 12 years with my dad and some of it with my step mum, I would be happy to even get out of the house. They actually looked happy, when me and Malcolm left I was 12, so they must of only been 6 or 7, I'm surprised they even remember me know.

I followed the twins, through the living room to get to the spare rooms, there were two, three bedrooms all together, because we didn't want a place to big, or small, because Percy being high up in the business world, and me, getting there, we had enough money, also we both had friends from university that came over, and we let them stay with us.

We all decided to go out for lunch, and Percy told everyone it was a surprise where we were going, but as soon as we turned around the corner I knew where we were going, we were going to the same Italian restaurant he brought me and Jason to, when I first started my job, the one that translates to I love you, I should of really told him that day, because if I did it now, I think he may be a tiny bit upset because I know that he planned this day, so I will just tell him after dinner.

We had soon finished, and resumed to what Percy called, his list of fun and awesome things to do over Christmas, we were going to go ice skating, yay, the only problem, is that I cant skate, but I wasn't going to worry about that, I had bigger problems, like my dad, I could fell him stare at me, like a cold stare, and when Percy first opened his mouth to speak, I thought my dad was going to kill him, luckily I stepped in.

We soon got to the ice ring, which was luckily quiet, so I didn't have to embarrass myself in front of loads of people.

Me and Percy stepped on the ice, and already my brothers were zooming around the ice, and my step mum and dad going around steadily, the embarrassing part was that as soon as we got on the ice, Percy was holding me, and I fell down, which meant that he fell down to, oops!

We both fell down, and for some reason, Percy had one hand in his pocket, maybe it was so his phone didn't fall out or something but I don't know. We both stood up, and Percy put his free hand on my waist, and took the other hand out of his pocket, and put that on the other side of my waist, he then turned me around, so I was facing the ice, and not Percy, what a shame, Percy was a lot nicer to look at.

We soon kind of skated, well if you call falling continuously, around the ice, then Percy carrying me across the ice to get off it, because in the end, an ambulance arrived, and apparently someone had skated over someone's fingers, I think that was enough to put anyone off ice skating for life.

"So what's next on Percy's list of fun and awesome things to do over Christmas?" I asked wanting to get as far away from the ice ring as possible.

"Well, wise girl, I have planned for your dad and step mum, to go to a convention about planes, about 15 miles from here, and your brothers I have planned that Thalia and I think her boyfriend Nico, for the to go play laser tag, I think they might like it, because if you win you get a cash prize, and for us, seaweed brain has planned a walk through the forest, and then I have rented someplace special to have a pick nick, that you wont get to know until we get there, so shall we go my good wise girl,"

"We shall go Seaweed brain." We both laughed, and he grabbed my hand, we set off, and I know that whenever Percy plans something special its always something spectacular, like for our one month anniversary we went to Athens, Percy is just full of surprises.

Percy's pov: 5.32

How should I ask her?

 **Well there was chapter 12, quite a lot happened, and what is Percy going to ask Annabeth? well you should find out in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, until next time,**

 **R &R thanks!**

 **clo7615**


	13. The Engagement

**Hi, I' am so sorry about not updating, for a whole week, I know, I have been on holiday, and unfortunately, I could not take my laptop, uggh, anyway, I will put the names of the people who got what Percy is going to ask Annabeth right, at the end, so here is finally chapter 13.**

Percy's pov:

Still 24th December, Friday, about 5.35pm

I guided Annabeth down to the place I planned our date, by the way, I kind of bribed the park ranger to let me rent this area, for me and Annabeth, after all I think she told me once if anyone would ask her that question, she would want it to be in a forest, for some unknown reason, I just hope she wont realise why I brought her to a forest, oh who am I kidding she's a wise girl I'm 99.9% sure she will know why we are here, oh well all I can do is hope for the best.

"Ok wise girl, I'm going to put my hands over your eyes now, so you cant see where we are going, just letting you know, I don't want my wise girl getting scared, so, left foot, right foo-" "Ok seaweed brain I get it, and why are you panicking, you only panic when you are hiding something?" Shoot, she knows me better than I know myself.

I carried on with my hands over Annabeth's eyes, it wasn't to far, luckily.

Annabeth's pov:

My seaweed brain, really is a seaweed brain isn't he? He needs to learn how to blindfold people better, I could see right through his hands, we were in pinecone forest, I only know that because sometimes when I go on my morning jogs, I run through it as a shortcut, to get to Starbucks, I have never really taken in all the scenery though.

"Ok wise girl, I' am going to take my hands away, now, and I know you don't like surprises, so sorry, but I think you may like it unless of course it goes wrong, which it shouldn't but you can never be to sure can you?" he said, nervously muttering more and more towards the end, what is he so nervous about?

When Percy took his hands away I gasped in shock, wow, it was a cliff with a waterfall behind it, Percy, had some pillows and some blankets ready on top of a pick knick blanket, there were fake candles around, I silently laughed at that, because I know how clumsy seaweed brain is sometimes, then I spotted a pick knick basket, probably filled with yummy food.

Percy took my hand and guided, me down towards the little area he set up, overall it was perfect, I was with Percy, what else would I need?

"So wise girl, do you like, it," Percy said, as he pulled another blanket over us, and came closer to me, to keep me warm, but hey for Christmas time, it wasn't to cold. "I love it, and Percy, why were you being so nervous earlier, I could tell you were rambling."

He didn't answer, instead he smirked, and once again, he stood up, but instead of taking my hand, he picked me up bridal style, and pulled me closer to him.

We seemed to be heading down by the waterfall, and me being me, was right, we were down by the water, and wow, there was a huge pinecone tree, behind where Percy was stood, and firefly's, even though it wasn't very dark yet.

"Well seaweed you obviously brought me down here for a reason," I said, and all he did, was keep quiet, and smirked, and I kind of, half smirked half death glared at him, what was going on in that seaweed filled brain of his.

"Well wise girl, would you be patient, and you kind of need to turn around." I just sighed and did as he said.

I could hear him struggle to get something out of his pocket, and at that point I had no idea what was going on, until...

"Wise girl, I may not have known you for years, even though it feels like even more than that but, I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I know I'm a bit of a pain to be around sometimes, but, I love you more than anything in the world, so wise girl, will you... turn around,"

I did as he said and blinked in confusion.

He grabbed my hands, and gently squeezed them, then went on to say, "Do you remember, on the 1st July, when you thought I was going to propose to you, and your exact words, were, _' Whoa, your not proposing marriage to me are you, because right now I really don't think you should ask me that'_ I never forgot that day, especially those words 'right now' at first I didn't know whether it was a mistake that you said them or it was for real, but I came to a conclusion that it was the second one, and after nearly six months, I'm going to ask you a question, so..

Annabeth, I now know your middle name, Aria Chase, will you marry me?"

I just stood there I think the huge grin on my face kind of gave what my answer would be away

"Yes, seaweed brain, of course I will." I think tears were running down my face, I ran to Percy, and leaped up to him, he caught me, and whispered in my ear,

"I love you wise girl, so much I don't think I could cope without you,"

"I love you to seaweed brain, even more than architecture." We both laughed, and he pulled away to kiss me, and at that point, he said to me,

"So does wise girl, want to see her ring then." I then realised he was still holding a velvet box in his hand, instead of answering I attempted to smirk at him, but I was to happy, and it ended up into a smile, he slipped the ring on my finger, and wow, it was a silver band, then in the middle, there was a big diamond, and all around it tiny little diamonds, then on either side, medium sized diamonds, with tiny diamonds around them, it was perfect.

"Wow, seaweed brain, I love it,"

"Hey, lets get back, and tell everyone the good news," I smiled and nodded in agreement, with his statement.

We walked back to the car, which was still parked in the ice rink car park, Percy's arm, wouldn't leave my shoulders, at all, not even for second, when we were walking back, not like I wanted him to move his arm or anything though, it was actually really sweet.

When we got in the car, the first thing Percy said to me was, "You know all them weeks ago, when we were talking about Jason and Piper's wedding, and you said, you had always wanted to be proposed to in a forest, well I actually remembered and rented that are for us, so I'm glad you liked it."

"Aww, seaweed brain you actually remembered something, and yes, I loved it, Percy you are the best fiancé anyone could ever want, wow, that will be different to say." we both laughed, Percy told me before, that he had been planning that for almost 3 weeks all by himself, he hadn't told anyone, which I was surprised at, but he said, he wanted to wait for my answer first, and he wanted to tell everyone together.

We arrived back at our flat, to find, the twins, on the floor, on there tablets, my dad, and step mum, in the kitchen, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Piper, all in the living room watching TV. They didn't even notice we had walked in.

"Hello, anyone, hey Percy, why are Jason and Piper here?" I said the hello to everyone, then the last part to Percy.

We walked over to Thalia, I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around, and unfortunately for me, I tapped he with my left hand, the hand, with the ring on, when she looked over, I yanked my hand back but she caught it, and gasped, she stood up, and screamed,

"Everyone, Annie's engaged, wait, when, what, how?" she looked very puzzled, and Percy replied,

"Well if you had noticed us walking into our own flat, the maybe you would know what happened, wouldn't you," After that my step mum, and Piper, literally came straight at me, they grabbed my hand, and there eyes instantly landed on my ring, I looked behind me to see what Percy was doing, and he was telling everyone about our night, my only worry is my, mum, dad, and my older brother Malcolm, well tomorrows Christmas, so maybe, we can tell everybody tomorrow as well, like Percy's mum and step dad, and my mum, and brother, yeah, that should work.

After a couple of hours, our friends left and the rest of us, decided to go to bed.

Percy was in bed first, I went to the bathroom, to put on my pyjamas, then climbed in bed next to Percy, as he put his arm around my shoulders, and I put my head on his chest, and I have to be honest, I think that was the best I had slept in a long time.

 **So that was chapter 13, and he proposed, so well done to,**

 **fanficlover13579,**

 **and,**

 **Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234,**

 **You both got is right, this was a really fun chapter to wright, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

 **R &R thanks!**

 **clo7615**


	14. The fake phone call

**Hi I'm back, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I think this story is going to come to an end in the next couple of chapters, but I op you have all enjoyed reading this story, I know I have enjoyed writing it! Anyway here is chapter 14.**

Percy's pov:

25th December, Christmas, Saturday, 8.02am

I woke up with a sleeping Annabeth, laying on my chest I think I may of just woken her up though, oops.

"Merry Christmas Annabeth, I love you." I said, kissing her head.

"Merry Christmas Percy, I love you to, what time is it?" she asked stretching her arms, I quickly moved my head to look at the clock,

"8.02, wait isn't your mum, and brother coming at 8.30" I replied to her,

"Oh no seaweed brain, I forgot about, it, come on get up," She then dragged me up, with me complaining about it, of course.

We both quickly got dressed, and headed into the kitchen, we got greeted, by Bobby, Matthew, Annabeth's dad, and step mum, the twins.

Matthew, was the one to speak first, "Hey, can we open presents now," we all laughed at his, question, we all just shook our heads, now before anything else happens, I just want to tell you that both me and Annabeth had not told Annabeth's dad and step mum, about Annabeth's mum coming, they knew about Malcolm, and my mum and step dad coming, we actually had an idea about that, well more like Annabeth did, but Annabeth did, but anyway, Annabeth is going to pretend to get a phone call from her mum, asking if she can come over, and then she will, I guess that's the plan really, oh and Athena knows that Annabeth's dad and his family will be there, ok that's all.

We all got our breakfast, which was pancakes made by Annabeth of course. My mum and step dad said they would come at 10 or something, but she said to open our presents without them.

After breakfast, which I ate in a record of 34 seconds, it was now 8.21am and it was time for Annabeth to fake the phone call.

Annabeth's pov:

I said I was going to the bathroom, now obviously this plan has failed already, because I went the wrong way to the bathroom, before I noticed what I was doing I heard Percy shout, "Hey wise girl, bathrooms the other way." I could hear my brothers high five Percy, and laugh, I just shook my head, and headed back through the kitchen to get to the bathroom, I walked past Percy, and unfortunately for me, my shoe lace was untied, and I tripped, right on to Percy, great now I have something else he can tease me about, "Whoa wise girl, careful, I know that you love me and everything, but purposely falling over me is a bit much, don't you think," I just glared at him, and got up, I saw my dad, also glaring, I still hate him, but I'm trying, although its Malcolm I'm worried for, h was the one who took his at least least he said sorry to me, I hope he says sorry to Malcolm.

Finally I got to the bathroom, I waited, then pretended to talk to my mum on the phone, I realised it was 25 past so I burst out of the bathroom, and walked straight into the kitchen, "Hey my mum just called me when I was in the bathroom, and she asked if it was ok for her to come over, I said yes, so everyone please behave, especially you seaweed brain." I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, I'm always on my best behaviour, don't underestimate me wise girl." He then picked me up, and threw me on the couch, I heard my brothers and my step mum laugh, and glanced at my dad, and saw he was just glaring at his newspaper, I honestly hate him, I know I shouldn't because he is my dad, but everything he has done to Malcolm and me, I just cant forgive him, and I don't really want to.

 _'ding_ dong' that's what I suddenly heard, it was 8.30. I quickly got up, and straightened my grey dress, that matched my eyes, I opened the door, to find my mum, and brother Malcolm.

Now things with my mum have gotten a little better in the past months, but I still don't like her for leaving us like that, but at least she is trying unlike my dad. At least I stopped calling my mum Athena, I think she may of got a little bit upset when I called her that.

"Mum, Malcolm, come in." I said, with a smile on my face, I love Malcolm, I think he is the only family member I love, he is my role model, he was kind of my father figure, since I was 12, I don't even know what I would do without him. I gave them both a hug holding onto Malcolm just a tad longer than my mum.

We all went into the kitchen, my step mum and dad went up to greet my mum and brother, but when my brother and dad greeted, all hades broke lose, my brother and dad had one of those bro hugs, or something, and as my brother leaned in, I heard my brother whisper to my dad, "You ever hurt Annabeth and I wont hesitate to kill you, and don't worry, I never told anyone what you did to me, either." I just gasped, and when my brother pulled away, he put an overprotective, brotherly arm around me, and gave me one of those side hugs, I just sighed, and lead him to where Percy was stood.

"Malcolm this is Percy my fiancé, Percy this is Malcolm, my big bro" I said, hoping he wouldn't freak out that I'm getting married, oh who am I kidding he's my big brother Malcolm, of course he will, he did when he found Percy was my boyfriend...

"So he asked you did he, well, congratulations you too, you deserve happiness Annabeth and obviously Percy makes you happy."

"Wait so you knew Percy was going to propose to me?"

"Well, he asked for my permission, to marry you, and I said yes, he said that you think of me as your father figure, and I can understand, Percy why you didn't ask Fredrick, he will never live up to being our dad, and I'm guessing that Annabeth told you the story."

Percy just nodded, and I just looked confused,

"Whoa, is wise girl confused about something wow, this is a first." Percy, and Malcolm laughed, and I hit them both, and I could already tell these two have something in common with each other, winding me up.

"No I'm not confused, I just didn't think Percy would ask you, wow seaweed brain, I'm impressed." I said as I threw my arms around Percy's neck, he responded, by putting his arms around my waist, we then kissed much too, Malcolm, and the twins disappointment.

"Hey, not in front of me, I don't want to relive that moment when you told me a boy was coming over to 'study' and then I found you on top on him on the couch." Malcolm said,

"I already told you, I was 14 and I tripped and happened to fall onto him, and fate decided they would have you walk in, anyway, that boy was a creep, and this time it helps that I' am 22, and stood up, with 16 year olds in the room, what is the worst that could happen."

We all laughed, and walked towards my step brothers,

"Hey boys, I don't know if you will remember me, but I'm Malcolm, your step brother." Malcolm said to the twins

"Dude we know, your the one that sends me and Matthew stuff for our birthday, since you left"

"Hey, I sent you stuff to,"

"We know but Annie you sent us books, Malcolm sent us remote control cars, and cool stuff, not books on ancient history, or what was it one year, the great political leaders of the world, two teenage boys don't really want to learn about political leaders of the world,"

I just laughed, whist Malcolm had a smirk on his face, was it just me that couldn't smirk or something, anyway, I looked over to my mum who was chatting to my step mum, and dad I silently thanked her in my head, for keeping my dad occupied, because I told her what he did when we were younger, she said that today, she wouldn't let him spoil my day, that was one of the reasons I don't hate her anymore, well and because she gives us her blessing, I guess she's actually kind.

"Okay, present time," I said, as we all gathered around the Christmas tree.

Today is going to be a long day, and Percy's mum, and step dad, aren't even here yet, oh and I cant possibly forget about the cooking, uggh.

 **So that was chapter 14 , I hope you all enjoyed it, definitely, my favourite chapter to write.**

 **R &R thanks!**

 **clo7615**


	15. The two aunts

**Hi, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Annabeth's pov:

Christmas day, 10.00am:

Sally and Paul soon got here after we had opened all of our presents, well I had opened most of them Percy said that he kept my gift at his mum's house because once he caught me looking around for my present do he took it to his mum's so she could bring it today.

"Hi Sally, hi Paul merry Christmas." I said whilst giving them both a hug.

"Hi Annabeth, hi Percy merry Christmas to you to." Sally said whilst hugging her son.

"So Percy do you want to give Annabeth her gift now." Sally said with a laughing expression on her face.

"Oh right." I just laughed at Percy.

Percy was holding something that looked like an envelope.

"Annabeth I know how much you want to be an architect so here, you Annabeth soon to be Jackson, Chase."

I slowly opened the envelope with a puzzling look on my face, when I opened it and saw what it said I gasped and grinned at Percy, he had bought me a building close by to Marine incorporated, and started me off as an architecture company.

"Wow Percy, I really don't know what to say, thank you." I said running the short distance between us, to leap on him luckily he caught me.

He just laughed, and when he was holding me he whispered to me, "I love you wise girl, and I want you to know that I would do anything for you." I replied back to Percy, with a very similar sentence to his.

Dinner finally came around luckily Percy helped me, because as you can probably tell I cant cook I had cut my self 3 times just by chopping the vegetables.

We all ate and no one was sick that's always a bonus. After a while Percy's mum and step dad left, as did my mum, and Malcolm, my dad, step mum, and the twins had left early to catch their plane, finally some time alone with Percy.

 _3 weeks later_

I was sick, wait why was I sick, and why did I want strawberries and cream suddenly wait no, I' am not am I? Well only one way to find out, I went to the bathroom, and took out a test that I bought a couple of weeks ago when we had a false alarm. I took the test and...

Positive it was positive, I didn't know whether to be sad or happy, I mean, I'm only 22 what's Malcolm going to think or even Percy. Me and Percy had talked about having kids one day, but we had said maybe when my business had taken off, I haven't even barely started yet.

I decided that I had to tell Percy, I cant not really, I mean I live with him I think he would notice.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Percy was getting dressed, oops.

"Oops, ignore me." He just laughed at me, and whispered something to me that nobody should ever repeat, I just gave him my death glare.

"Percy listen I have something to tell you, now I don't know which way you are going to take this, so I'm just going to come out and say it, Percy I'm pregnant." He just stared at me for a little while, then suddenly out of nowhere his face burst into a smile, and he laughed, then said,

"Wow, I'm so happy, I'm going to be a dad, and your going to be a mum, we will have our own little family, Annabeth." I sighed out of relief, then we hugged.

"So who are we telling first." Percy said still with a grin on his face.

"Well we should probably book a doctors appointment, and I think Thalia and Nico said they were coming over for breakfast, its only because neither of them can cook, plus Thalia is like a sister to me, and she is your cousin, then maybe your mum and step dad, then my mum and Malcolm, then finally my dad." I said barely taking a breather in that whole sentence.

 _Ding Dong,_

"That must be Thalia and Nico, you ok to tell them." Percy said with a reassuring smile I just nodded, as he grabbed my hand and let me into our living room, where our door was, I sat on the couch, whilst Percy let them in.

"Hey you too, we have some news to tell you." I said as they sat down they had a confused look on their faces, but I smiled letting them know that it would be good news.

I decided to just come out and say it, "I'm pregnant." As soon as I said it, Thalia moved her head towards Percy and raised her eyebrows at him, he just smile proudly. Nico just stood up and gave me a brother like hug, he sad into my ear 'congratulations'. It was then Thalia's turn to speak.

"Aww, I'm going too be an aunt, and Annabeth your going to be an aunt too." I was confused, but she grabbed my hand and put it to her stomach, and said,

"I'm pregnant to, Annie." We both laughed then we both cried a little, and t turns out Thalia only found out this morning as well, but fro her it had been 4 weeks. The boys were put in the kitchen making breakfast for us, maybe this will have its pro's.

It felt like ages, for the boys to make breakfast so I decided to call the hospital to book an appointment, Thalia apparently had her first appointment yesterday.

They said on the phone that my appointment is tomorrow at 10.30, 8th January, as today is the 7th which I think is my step mums birthday, oh well not like she was getting a present from me.

The boys finally awakened from the kitchen and served us pancakes, and as I requested strawberries and cream. I told Percy about the appointment, and Thalia said she would come, as well, my life for once is going right.

 **Well there was chapter 15, I hope you all liked it,**

 **R &R, thanks!**

 **clo7615**


	16. The End

**Hi, this is the epilogue I know this story wasn't great, but I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I will be starting a new story soon which I hope will be better than this story, anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me with my first story, so here is the final chapter enjoy!**

Annabeth's pov:

Present tense:

6 years later:

"Noah, come on your going to grandma Sally's." I said as I picked up my 1 year old daughter Sofia, a lot sure has changed in the past 6 years, me an Thalia both have had 2 kids now, Noah being 6, it has been hard raising two young kids but I haven't been on my own when my dad and step mum found out I was pregnant they kind of just abandoned me. The twins were treated poorly and until they were 18 they lived with Malcolm.

My mum had been very supportive with both of my pregnancies, she helped my business out as well. Thalia and Nico know how hard it is so we all helped each other, and last but not least, Percy. He out of everyone has been the most supportive he worry's about me 24/7, even if something goes the slightest bit wrong he's always there to fix it.

Most importantly he's the perfect father to our children, he absolutely adores Noah and Sofia, he would do anything for them, and that's one of the reasons I love him.

It has been almost 5 years since we got married, we decided to have Noah before we got married, so we didn't have to worry if I ate something or drank something I shouldn't of.

Right now, Percy and I are going to Sally's to drop the kids off so me and Percy can go on holiday with Thalia and Nico, we are going to Athens one of the best places in the world for architecture, I can't wait we will see the Parthenon, and all of the temples.

The only problem is that all of us hate flying.

Apparently when Percy booked our honeymoon to London he didn't realise how long the flight would actually be, he apologised for it so many times I lost count after about 32.

We are now on our way to pick Thalia and Nico up, Thalia and this is what she said word for word 'Annie please come and pick us up, if not I will make you and kelp head miserable the whole trip, plus I will tell Jason you liked him back in year 10, ha blackmailed.' I was not going to let her get the best of me, until that stupid seaweed brain told Nico we would pick them up, he's so clueless sometimes.

So now we are on our way to pick Thalia and Nico up, from Jason and Piper's which is still my old apartment. They were dropping their 6 year old boy Jamie, and 3 year old girl Haley off at Jason's and asked us to pick them up there.

We finally got there after stupid seaweed brain sung the whole way there to Paramore.

"Hey Sparky." I said as I came in to give Jason a hug.

"Hey princess, have fun to be honest I feel sorry for you to stay in the same place as my sister for a whole week, I hope she wont drive you mad her kids need her Auntie Annabeth back in one piece, anyway how are your kids." Jason asked.

"Well, Noah's already the heart breaker of primary school, he's pretty much a carbon copy of his dad I mean he looks exactly like Percy and acts like him as well, the only thing he has of mine, are his grades. Whereas Sofia is exactly like me she has my hair, eyes and is somewhat sensible for a one year old, although I have a feeling Percy is going to be a little bit protective of her." Jason laughed, he and Piper got married when me and Thalia were about 5 months pregnant, he and Piper are expecting their first child in 2 months.

We are all at the airport now, and I have Percy sitting next to me eating, as per usual. At the other side of me is Nico trying to get hold of his sister Bianca and in front of me I have Thalia who is probably listening to Green Day classic Thalia, wow I say that to a lot of things she does.

I just smiled, I have everything I want around me, except the kids I miss them already, and apparently Percy noticed.

"Hey wise girl, we have only been gone 3 hours and remember as soon as we get there you can Skype them." I just smiled up to Percy who just kissed my head and smirked, I have to get him back for that.

I have my earphones in and my head on Percy's shoulder now, and we are waiting to board our plane which should be any minu- _plane 213 is boarding now_ spoke too soon.

We all got a seat finally on the lane after waiting like half an hour for the queue to get on the plane to go down. At the moment I' am to calm myself and Percy down, same as Thalia and Nico, I have got to say I really hope the pilot knows what he is doing.

It's about an hour into the flight now and my panicking levels have gone down a bit, at least now I can relax and go to sleep.

Apparently today Percy got a new job, being Annabeth Jackson's personal pillow, although I don't think 0 pounds an hour is enough to support a family, oh well looks like being a pillow will have to just be a hobby for Percy.

I have everything I have ever wanted family and friends who I love so much, to sum it up I wouldn't trade my life for the world.

Percy's pov:

It all started on the 28th June, if I had never been that ignorant that day, then I wouldn't of met Annabeth, sometimes my stupidness can do good.

 _The End_

 **I know it wasn't the best ending but I hope everyone reading this story liked it. Thank you to everyone who supported me with this story, I' am glad that some of you liked it! I should be starting the new story in a couple of days, anyway thank you again to everyone who has read this story.**

 **R &R for the last time for this story, thanks!**

 **clo7615**


End file.
